Some of conventional assembled batteries including a plurality of cells have a known configuration in which each of the plurality of cells is held by a member made of a thermally conductive material (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
The holding of the plurality of cells by the member made of the thermally conductive material reduces variations in temperature between the plurality of cells constituting the assembled battery.